Lost And Found
by NayaCutYoNails
Summary: Marley Rose is starting her freshman year of high school in a entirely different state all alone. Hoping to make a fresh start at her new school and make some friends, she gets lost on the way to the office and her life is turned upside down. Faberry/Karley side Brittana FIRST STORY EVER


_**LOST AND FOUND**_

* * *

I looked up at the impossibly huge building before me. I was starting my first year at a new high school I was bound to be nervous. Guys in Letterman jackets passed as I stood frozen at the entrance of the school. It was then that I broke out of my stupor hearing the sound of books falling and a boy cursing. I looked over and saw two kids in front of a white sedan. One was a black girl dressed incredibly well for a high school student and the other was in a wheelchair. As I looked on the driver got out of the car she saw an Asian boy with a hat like mine. They all looked like friends by the smiles they shared. The well-dressed girl helped the boy in the wheelchair pickup his books and they headed into the building together. I looked back at my watch. It was still forty-five minutes until class actually started. I was curious and decided to follow them to find out what they were up to. I fixed my newsie cap on her head and set on my journey into my new school. I followed them until they went into a classroom. As the door was closing I caught a glimpse of a baby grand piano in the middle of the room and heard a bunch of other people singing so I guessed it was a music club. I always loved music, even wrote a little from time to time, a well-kept secret of mine, I might check out that club later in the year.

As I walked the halls I realized I was lost, everything looked the same and I needed to find the office to get my schedule and locker. As I was walking she didn't notice the cheerleader that started to follow me until it was too late. "Hey" when the word hit my ears I instantly freeze. I hope with all my heart that they weren't talking to me. I hear them call out again "hey" so this time I turn around to meet the person's gaze, knowing full well she wa talking to me this time. It's a cheerleader if the outfit was anything to go by, "what are you doing in this hallway?" she asks. "_You've had enough bad experiences with cheerleaders in your past not answering questions so you better answer her"_, my thoughts quickly say. "I'm new here and I just got lost on my way to the office if you could point me in the right direction that would be—" I reply until she cuts me off mid-sentence "Enough I didn't ask you for your life story ". I look down and wait until she speaks again, but she gets interrupted by someone else. "Kitty come on we're going to be late". I look back up and there are three more cheerleaders, two blondes and a brunette. "I was just telling girl how to get to the main office she's new here." the first girl Kitty said to them. "We don't care come on we're not being late on the first day back, Berry probably already gave herself all the solos and club hasn't even started yet", the brunette said with a scowl. "Yeah and I wanna to see Mikey I missed him after dance class ended", the tall blonde said with a smile. "Look we're going to pass the office on the way she can just follow us we won't even have to acknowledge her existence", Kitty said. I kept looking anywhere but them avoiding eye contact so I wouldn't make them mad. It wasn't until the other blonde spoke to me that I looked up and paid attention to the conversation around me. "What's your name?" the others stopped talking and looked at her as she spoke.

You could tell she was a leader by the way she commanded everyone's attention when she spoke." Well, what's your name?" she repeated looking at me expectantly waiting for me to answer her question." Marley, Marley Rose", I answered looking down afraid of what they might do to me." Are you telling me or the floor, look at me when I'm talking to you." she said fiercely. When I looked up Kitty had moved to the other side of the hallway and they were all looking at me, waiting until I spoke again. "My name is Marley Rose", I said as strong as I could this time looking them in the eye. They stared at me for what seemed like forever until the bubbly blonde started to giggle and said "You have a cute name and I like your hat it reminds me of one of Mikey's hats"." It kind of does brit-brit", the brunette says looking at the tall blonde with a smile.

"Britt, Santana you two go ahead Kitty, you and I will take our new friend to the office, tell them coach needed to see us Shue won't question Sue's orders". Kitty walks back over to me and waits the other girl finishes giving orders. I don't even know how much time has passed it feels like hours, but it's probably only been five minutes give or take. "Ok Q we'll see you in the club, later Kitty." "Yeah Quinn we'll tell Rachel what you said, bye Kitty"."That's not what I meant Brittany, tell mr. shue"."Yeah but no one else will care where you were but Rachel anyway, so I'll just tell her".With that the bubbly blonde walked away with her brunette friend, linking pinkies as they walked. As they walked down the hallway I looked at the taller blonde next to me named Quinn, she was looking at me like a math problem you need half a page to finish. We stared at each other for a few more seconds until she spoke again. "Well you might as well follow us if you want to get your stuff on time for class to start", she said as she turned to lead me down the hallway. I look back at Kitty, who was still standing next to me, as if asking her if I should follow. She looked at me for a bit then nodded answering my nonverbal question. I guess if I wanted to get to the office I better follow them or be lost forever.

I don't know why they were helping me, but I guess you're not supposed to look a gift horse in the mouth. I paid more attention to my surroundings walking with them to the office so I wouldn't get lost again. "What grade are you in?" Kitty asked me as we walked catching my attention again. Getting a better look at her I realized she looked a lot younger than the other girls, about my age. "Freshman" I told her shyly, looking at the floor again"Me too maybe we'll have a few classes together", she says with a smile. I look back at her smiling at her happy I met someone in my grade I could talk to. Quinn kept a big space as she walked ahead of us. I knew she was listening to us talk, but I didn't bring much attention to it, not wanting to get on her bad side. When we reached the office I looked at my watch again. There was still about twenty minutes until class started. I thanked them for helping me, Quinn nodded and kitty smiled at me again and they both walked away. I turned around to look at the main office._"Well what are you __waiting for"_ my thoughts said. With that last thought I took a deep breath and walked in.


End file.
